Lock me up and throw away the key
by SwanQueenandOutlawQueen
Summary: "What are you doing?" Regina whispered, looking around consciously before glancing back at the blonde. "Come with me," Emma breathed, threading her fingers with Regina's. "You're joking, right? We'll get caught Emma!" (SwanQueen prison fic)


**Hi! So this is my first SQ fic, I have only ever written OQ but I multi-ship so I thought why not give this one a go. I really hope you like it! :) xoxoxox**

* * *

Regina lay in bed pretending to be asleep, it was unusually quiet for a Friday night, Friday was normally the night when people played up and caused grief for the guards, just because they could. She opened one eye and peered over her quilt noticing that her bunk mate was asleep, thank god, Regina wasn't one to be scared easily, but her roommate was rather terrifying. She was a psychopath, locked away for 'man-slaughtering' her family whilst they slept, something that freaked the fuck out of Regina, meaning she never got a proper night's sleep, not really anyway, it was in prison where she had learnt the real meaning of sleep with one eye open.

Taking shallow breaths, she tried to remain calm, not that it was all that easy to do whilst she was sleeping amongst criminals it was in moments like these that she was the most scared of this place. At least in the day when people spoke up it was easier to deal with, she wasn't left to the silence of her own thoughts, left to think about how she had been wrongly imprisoned for a crime she didn't commit and was serving a twenty-year jail sentence for it. There was evidence against her though, evidence which literally screamed that she was the one who had killed him and truthfully, she had thought about doing it, but it wasn't her, she didn't do it, someone else did and they framed her for it.

Still she ended up in this place, had no idea how she hadn't been shoved into Maximum security, but that was something she was grateful for, very grateful, because although she was strong willed, she knew she wasn't the ugliest of women and she was also small, meaning she would probably be targeted by some less than savoury characters.

Laying there she listened to the faint snoring of one of the other prisoners across the room, she bit down hard on her bottom lip and pulled the covers further up over her body, holding onto them tightly. Just as she was about to drift off she felt something squeeze her hand and her eyes shot open in alarm, as she resisted the urge to scream she met the eyes of the woman who was knelt by her bed and immediately relaxed, "what the fuck Emma?"

"Sorry," the woman chuckled, reaching out and tucking a strand of Regina's hair behind her ear as she smirked at her, "couldn't resist."

"What are you doing?" Regina whispered, looking around consciously before glancing back at the blonde.

"Come with me," she breathed, threading her fingers with Regina's.

"You're joking, right? We'll get caught Emma!" she shout whispered.

"Nah, have you seen who is on duty? Hatter don't care, he's too busy trying to perfect his stupid magic tricks that crazy bastard."

Regina looked at her, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she shouldn't do this, they were breaking every rule in the book, but they had known that since they started this relationship, still they hadn't stopped, they had carried on and now they were in deep, really deep. Emma was the only good thing in here and Regina had been in this place for a good five years before she showed up four months ago and swept her off her feet so to speak.

She had helped Emma out when she got caught up in a mess with another inmate, if she wanted to Regina could be a force to be reckoned with, sure she didn't have her heels in here to make her feel big and confident, but what she did have was her fire and irritable nature which meant that most people didn't mess with her. That didn't mean she was any less terrified of them though, they scared her half to death.

"Are you coming or what?"

Regina rolled her eyes, it wasn't as if she was getting out of here any time soon anyway, so who really cared if she got caught? Slowly she pushed away her bedding and stood up, her hand still clinging to the blonde's as they scampered out of her bunk Emma pulling her behind her as they looked up to the guard's station and crept out of the main room into the corridors that lead to the bathroom. Once out into the hallway Emma pushed her against the wall and pinned her to it, her eyes shining mischievously, "what are you doing?" Regina breathed feeling her girlfriend's hands run across her hips.

"So full of questions tonight aren't we Miss Mills," she smirked moving her face closer so that Regina could feel her breath coast over her lips, sending shivers through her as the air hit her plump wet bottom lip.

"Well you don't seem to be answering any of them so what do you expect, Miss Swan?"

"Oh I do love it when you call me that," Emma replied moving her hand under Regina's vest, hovering at the waistband of her sweatpants before pushing it inside and then into her panties where she rubbed her fingers against her clit, still pinning her to the wall, "someone is very wet."

"I cannot believe we are doing this here," Regina gulped shaking her head in protest, "someone could see us… fuck," she closed her eyes, dropping her head onto Emma's shoulder, her own hand moving under the blonde's shit to grab a hand full of her breasts making sure to circle her nipple with her thumb, "we need to move somewhere else," she gasped rolling her hips against Emma's hand making sure to apply just the right about of pressure to her clit.

"I had every intention of doing just that, but you just distracted me Mills."

"Emma…"

"Trust me when I'm done with you won't be able to remember your own name never mind mine," the blonde smirked, pressing her fingers harder against Regina's clit which was now swollen and pulsing, begging for stimulation.

"Please, Em…"

Suddenly she pulled her hands out of her pants and nodded, "you're right, I want you fully naked for this and I don't want anyone else to see you, you're mine," she grinned kissing her hard on the lips, "and my god I want to taste you right now."

Well that sounded like an offer she couldn't refuse, Regina wanted, no, she needed something, she needed Emma, they didn't get many opportunities to be together like this, not when they were being watched practically all the time both night and day. She moaned into Emma's mouth, her hand moving out from under her top to land on her ass and squeeze, the other woman pulled back and looked into her eyes, "take me then."

"With pleasure," she grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor punishing the door to the bathrooms open and shoving Regina inside. "How about we play a little game," Emma breathed backing her girlfriend in the corner shower cubicle.

"What did you have in mind Miss Swan?" her voice husked in response as she watched Emma take her top off, revealing her creamy stomach and beautiful breasts that Regina just wanted to reach out and touch, she wanted to play with her nipples, roll them make them hard and then suck on them until the other woman was withering in pleasure, begging for her to touch her between her thighs, she let out a groan just thinking about it.

"Is someone having naughty thoughts?" Emma asked, her hands coming to the hem of Regina's vest top and pulling it up over her head before dropping it outside the shower and pulling back to look at her, her eyes scanning over her girlfriend's appearance, "because I know I am, your body is a sin Mills, I just want to ravish you."

"Do it, I dare you," Regina stared at her and she knew that in that moment her pupils were dilated and her eyes were filled with lust and longing for the woman stood in front of her.

"Challenge accepted," Emma laughed, grabbing the waist band of her pants and pulling them down forcefully along with her panties throwing them out somewhere along with her vest top. Once she had her completely naked, Emma pushed Regina backwards, making her keep going till her back came into contact with the cool wall behind her causing her to shudder. "Do you want to come?"

"What do you think?" she breathed, looking down at the other woman's breasts before boldly reaching out and pushing her pants down, Emma kicked them off before pressing her body tightly against Regina's, their soft breasts pressing together as their breath mingled their eyes meeting in an intense stare down. Emma was the first to move, her hand travelling down over Regina's skin, caressing her waist before moving between her legs and playing with her wetness, re-establishing the pressure that she had been applying to her clit beforehand, her lips pressing to hers.

"Mmm, yes, just like that," she moaned against her. Emma broke the kiss and worked her way down Regina's body, spotting kisses all over her skin, she halted briefly at her breasts taking one nipple in her mouth and then the other, before continuing and arriving at her core, her hot breath ghosting over the brunette's sex as she watched her. Instead of immediately going straight in, Emma kissed and sucked at her inner thighs as she slowly made her way back to the place where Regina needed her mouth to be. Regina knew she was wet, could feel it and she really needed the friction.

Emma brought her hand up and parted Regina's slick folds before lowering her head and giving her a long lick, from entrance to clit, she moaned and thrust her hips towards Emma's head before spreading her legs further apart giving her girlfriend more room to manoeuvre. Emma's hands secured her, pulling her closer to her face as she buried it between her thighs, feasting off what she had to offer.

Regina let out a shuddery breath as her hands found blonde curls, she fisted the hair pulling it slightly and pressing Emma's face harder against her, she had never felt such pleasure in her life. Her girlfriend's tongue was focusing on her clit, drawing circles before she moved it lower and pushed it inside her, she moaned loudly at this, arching her back, "Emma!" The blonde flicked her tongue a couple of times before moving back to her clit and bringing her hand up to join her mouth in its effort to get Regina off.

Emma pushed two of her finger inside and curved them against the brunette's g-spot, finding it almost immediately; by this point she was physically shaking from the sheer pleasure the other woman was bestowing on her body. Regina could feel it coiling within her, threatening to release at any moment, it was building and building the more that Emma pushed her, the further towards her peak she rose. "Babe I'm close!" she cried, her eyes flickering closed as she slammed a hand against the tiles, not having much to grip on as her legs began to shake.

She felt Emma hook an arm around her leg so she could hold her up better, "good, come for me Gina," she breathed before attacking her clit again. Regina could feel her walls beginning to clench around Emma's fingers, setting off the wave of white hot pleasure; to stop herself from crying out she attached her lips to her arm, not wanting to make too much noise, the last thing they needed to do was alert any other inmates. Her orgasm hit her full force as she wobbled on her legs, pulling Emma's hair making her remove her mouth from her core as she bucked her hips and Emma steadied her.

Regina closed her eyes trying to stabilise her breathing as she ran her fingers through blonde locks, a satisfied smile playing on her lips as she looked down at her girlfriend, "good?" Emma asked.

"It was alright," Regina shrugged feeling the blonde nudge her playfully before wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on her stomach. Regina continued to stroke her hair before moving to the ground also, pulling Emma to her and holding her as close as she could, resting her forehead against hers as she took a deep breath and kissed her lips, "how did I ever cope in here without you?" Regina breathed.

"I dunno, I'm guessing you used your own hand," Emma smirked.

Regina laughed and hugged her tighter, "I love you."

"Love you too," the blonde nodded kissing her again.

"I think it might be your turn now," Regina stated, biting her bottom lip as she rubbed her hands across her girlfriend's body.

"Hmm, we better hurry up before the guards find out were missing."

"Try not to scream dear, you know how good I am with my tongue."

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can make you any promises."

* * *

 **Let me know if you want me to continue this. :)xoxoxox**


End file.
